


Nasce uma estrela

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: Bikeuber, Choque de Cultura - Freeform, M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: A saga de como Reinaldo finalmente entrou para o mundo das Drags.





	Nasce uma estrela

**Author's Note:**

> A campanha do Reinaldo continua e agora eu trago pra vocês uma fic que ninguém pediu e nem pensou sobre. Sei que vai parecer que a fic veio do nada e eu gostaria de ter preparado vocês pra esse casal, mas agora a introdução vai ser essa, desculpa :')
> 
> Tem uma música muito importante nessa fic e ela vai estar em inglês no texto, mas nas notas finais eu coloquei a tradução. Se quiserem ouvir enquanto leem é Hey You da Shakira https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ca_oiQgXuHs
> 
>  
> 
> AGRADECIMENTOS PARTE 1: A Química que não para de reagir que betou e @pvnkflamingo por ter discutido vários headcanons presentes aqui comigo <3
> 
> Vem, Juliano, vem na live e acaba com todos os headcanons que eu tenho, eu te imploro #ReinaldoNaLive2k19

I.

 

O interesse de Reinaldo começou na verdade com as grandes divas do cinema. Ainda criança vira filmes de Elizabeth Taylor, Marilyn Monroe, Audrey Hepburn e todas elas lhe fascinavam. Adorava ver filmes antigos justamente para vê-las.

 

Claro que parte disso eram pelos visuais icônicos. A primeira vez que viu Sean Young entrar em cena em Blade Runner, ficou tão impactado que fez um desenho da roupa dela. Foi seu primeiro “croqui”, ou ao menos sempre gostou de lembrar assim. 

 

Sempre lhe foi claro o quanto gostava de roupas e admirava combinações ousadas. Desenhava com frequência figuras humanas usando roupas completamente surreais e outras quase aproveitáveis.

 

Mas ia além disso - muitas vezes imagina como seria ser como elas, atuar como elas.

 

Como criança dos anos 80, um dia ouviu o termo Drag Queen. Às vezes era usado pejorativamente.

 

Quando viu uma Drag pela primeira vez, já estava na adolescência, no carnaval. Achou incrível o que viu, toda a maquiagem, as roupas, a performance e era exatamente aquilo que ele sonhava em ser.

 

Mas ainda era novo e constantemente reprimido pela família. Não tinha abertura para falar sobre seus gostos e seus sonhos. As poucas vezes em uma Drag aparecia na TV e ele tentava falar algo a respeito, era prontamente desestimulado, frases preconceituosas de seus pais que não entendiam a arte por trás daquilo e achavam ser só umas figuras escrachadas para efeitos cômicos. Além disso, Reinaldo era tímido demais, apagado demais, segundo os próprios pais.

 

Ele, porém, não esqueceu seus sonhos e quando passou a viver sozinho e aprendeu a costurar, fazia alguns looks para si mesmo e praticava maquiagem, só para o seu prazer pessoal.

  
  


II.

 

Já namorava a alguns meses com Cleiton. Tinham se conhecido de forma bastante engraçada na live do Oscar do programa de seu amigo Maurílio e depois dali acabaram se esbarrando outras vezes. Tinham um relacionamento muito positivo de apoio mútuo. 

 

E hoje, Reinaldo decidira mostrar a ele suas criações.

 

Cleiton já tinha manifestado seu interesse em conhecer sua arte várias vezes, mas, tímido e inseguro, Reinaldo o fez esperar. Agora se sentia melhor em finalmente mostra seu atelier para o namorado.

 

Cleiton entrou no cômodo olhando tudo fascinado, desde os croquis por sobre a mesa aos cabideiros lotados. Reinaldo parou no batente da porta, observando, um tanto ansioso pelas reações do outro.

 

Cleiton se dirigiu primeiro aos desenhos.

 

\- Uau… São todos incríveis, Naldo!

 

\- Imagina. - Respondeu com um sorriso.

 

Cleiton foi até os cabideiros, onde ficavam as peças prontas. Algumas roupas Reinaldo tinha até mesmo usado em seus encontros e já eram conhecidas de Cleiton. Outras, eram apenas peças aleatórias feitas com base em manequins diversos sem ter nenhum destino em particular a não ser o treino.

 

\- É sério, essas coisas mereciam estar em uma loja. - Cleiton disse, puxando as peças com cuidado para poder ver melhor. - Nas passarelas. Nas ruas. Você é muito talentoso.

 

Reinaldo riu. 

 

\- Não é pra tanto,  _ cariño. _

 

Cleiton se virou para um dos cabideiros no canto, coberto por um lençol.

 

\- O que tem aqui? - Perguntou, fazendo menção de tirar o lençol.

 

Reinaldo correu até ele, segurando sua mão.

 

\- N-Não! Isso aí é… De um projeto privado. Não é muito bom e eu não quero que você veja. Você vai achar… Besteira.

 

Cleiton o encarou com olhos gentis, levando as mãos ao seu rosto.

 

\- Reinaldo… Eu jamais acharia isso. Se é um projeto seu e que te faz feliz, eu não vou achar besteira. - Deu um beijo na ponta do nariz do namorado, que riu. - Se você não quer mostrar, tudo bem. Mas não quero que pense assim de você mesmo. Seus projetos são importantes. Sua felicidade é importante pra mim.

 

Reinaldo manteve o sorriso no rosto, sentindo todo o carinho de Cleiton.

 

\- Então, eu… Você pode ver. Eu confio em você.

 

Ele mesmo puxou o lençol, revelando roupa femininas que fizera para si mesmo.

 

Cleiton sorriu, tateando todas as rendas e tecidos coloridos.

 

\- São lindas! Para o que são?

 

\- É que… Eu… As vezes me visto assim. T-Tipo, Drag Queen. Entende?

 

Cleiton virou-se para ele, animado.

 

\- Você gosta disso? Eu não sabia! Eu também gosto muito! Fiz uma oficina de Drag uma vez, achei muito interessante. Você já tem uma personagem?

 

A conversa não fora para o lado que Reinaldo esperava e ficou surpreso. Já tivera outras pessoas com quem tentara conversar sobre, mas a maioria tinha uma ideia errada sobre a arte ou achava que não combinava com ele.

 

\- Sério? V-Você não acha estranho?

 

\- Claro que não! Eu vou te levar pra conhecer uns amigos meus que também praticam. Aposto que você pode pegar umas dicas.

 

Reinaldo mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Puxou o namorado para um beijo longo.

 

Após o beijo, Cleiton perguntou confuso, meio sem ar:

 

\- O que foi, Naldo? 

 

\- Nada. Eu só--- Tô feliz. Que você esteja bem com isso. 

 

\- E por que a surpresa? Eu amo você, Reinaldo. Todas as partes de você.

 

Voltaram a se beijar e enquanto estava nos braços de Cleiton, Reinaldo teve a certeza de que era com ele que queria passar o resto dos seus dias.

 

III.

 

Fazia pouco tempo que os dois estavam casados. Reinaldo treinava maquiagem na penteadeira do quarto, já vestido com um conjuntos de saia preta, blusa vermelha e um xale rendado nas costas, estilo espanhola.

 

Cleiton estava deitado na cama, de barriga para cima e mãos cruzadas embaixo da cabeça, assistindo. 

 

\- Você fica ótimo assim. Tá ficando cada vez melhor.

 

Reinaldo sorriu para a imagem dele refletida no espelho.

 

Cleiton continuou:

 

\- Você devia começar a treinar um número ou algo assim.

 

\- Um número?

 

\- É. Já pensou em se apresentar para alguém?

 

Reinaldo ficou pensativo.

 

\- Eu queria mas… Eu sou timido.

 

\- Atuar libera a timidez, sabia? 

 

Reinaldo ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e então se levantou, parecendo decidido. Foi buscar o celular na mesinha de cabeceira.

 

\- O que está fazendo?

 

\- Você vai ver. - Reinaldo lhe lançou um sorriso meio travesso.

 

Buscou no celular o que queria. E então olhou para Cleiton, um pouco inseguro agora.

 

\- Eu vou me apresentar. Para você.

 

\- Pra mim? - Cleton se sentou na cama, atento.

 

\- É uma... Apresentação privada, especial. Que ninguém mais vai ver.

 

Cleiton entendeu aonde Reinaldo estava querendo chegar.

 

\- Me mostra.

 

Reinaldo colocou para tocar uma música. Cleiton já a ouvira antes e pelos toques iniciais e o inconfundível som de música latina, teve certeza de se tratar de Shakira, uma das cantoras favoritas do agora marido.

 

Se tinha uma coisa que Reinaldo sabia fazer bem era dançar. Rebolou ao som da introdução da música, o rosto virado de lado, sério. E então entrou a letra e ele se virou para Cleiton, praticamente uma outra pessoa com aquele sorriso malicioso e olhos penetrantes. Fez lipsynch da letra da música:

 

\-  _ I'd like to be the kind of dream you'd never share, to be your boss and to be your maid. _ \- Reinaldo lançou seu xale, envolvendo Cleiton e o puxando para mais perto, cantando a próxima parte acariciando o seu rosto. Podia ver seus olhos se dilatando a expressão de Cleiton vidrada com os lábios entreabertos. -  _ Your shaving cream, your razor blade. _ \- Ele se abaixou até o chão, tocando com uma das mãos desde a blusa de Cleiton até o cós da calça, sabendo bem onde estava colocando as mãos. -  _ The buttons off your shirt, your favorite underwear. - _ Deu um aperto no membro do outro e puxou seu xale de volta, antes de se afastar.

 

Dançou a próxima parte sozinho, se movendo sensualmente e provocativamente, piscado o olho para ele na parte que a canção dizia  _ “And soon you'll make your last name mine” _

 

Botou uma das pernas na cama, entre as pernas de Cleiton e cantou o refrão, botando a mãos na cintura e se inclinando para trás no ritmo da música.

 

- _ Hey you, I'm makin' an offer that no one could ever refuse. Don't play the adamant, don't be so arrogant, can't you see I've fallen for you? _

 

Depois fez o movimento contrário e se afastou subitamente, jogando o xale no rosto de Cleiton enquanto a música entoava  _ “Let me in, let me be your muse tonight”. _

 

Se virou de costas, olhando o outro por cima do ombro, mordendo os lábios. Cleiton sorriu para ele segurando seu xale, seus olhos vidrados nos movimentos de Reinaldo.  

 

Fez a próxima parte interpretando de costas para ele, indo até o chão devagar.

 

No refrão seguinte se virou, dessa vez subindo no colo de Cleiton.

 

- _ I'd like to be the owner of the zipper on your jeans and that thing that makes you happy.  _ \- Rebolou sobre a ereção do outro sorrindo ao ver que seu show estava dando certo. Empurrou os ombros de Cleiton gentilmente e ele se deixou cair e Reinaldo falou as palavras praticamente contra os seus lábios -  _ I'd like to be the beginning, the end and the in-between. And be your slave and be your queen. _

 

Selaram o momento com um beijo e Cleitton tomou o controle da situação, o envolvendo com os braços e fazendo ele tombar na cama ao seu lado. Reinaldo riu enquanto Cleiton lhe beijava a mandíbula e o pescoço.

 

\- Foi lindo. Você é a minha rainha.

 

A música ainda terminava, mas agora tinha sido esquecida

 

\- Esse show é só pra você. Pra sempre.

 

\- Eu adoro isso. - Deu um beijo no seu pomo de adão, ficando por cima dele. O batom vermelho de Reinaldo já estava meio borrado e Cleiton só imaginava a bagunça que estaria em seu rosto mas não se incomodou. - Mas ainda acho que essa dama deveria ser conhecida e aplaudida pelo mundo todo. E qual o nome dessa nobre dançarina?

 

\-  _ Carmina. Carmina Roselia. _

 

\- Eu sou apaixonado por ela. - Cleiton disse antes de embarcarem num beijo longo e erótico.

  
  
  


IV.

 

Demorou, mas depois de oito anos de casados, os dois decidiram adotar. Nunca pensaram muito a respeito, inclusive acreditando que não precisavam de crianças já que possuíam muitos gatos, mas após assistirem uma campanha de adoção tardia, sentiram o destino chamá-los ao verem um casal de gêmeos. Na época, eles tinham sete anos e depois de uma período de adaptação e conhecimento, os quatro se tornaram uma verdadeira família. 

 

Cinco anos se passaram depois disso e Heitor e Verônica estavam muito bem instalados. 

 

Reinaldo e as crianças estavam no sala, assistindo RuPaul’s Drag Race. Heitor estava deitado no colo de Reinaldo, que fazia um carinho no cabelo dele, enquanto seu outro braço envolvia Verônica, que sentara do outro lado, se recostando em seu ombro.

 

Acabavam de assistir o final de uma temporada e nenhum dos três estava exatamente feliz por que a concorrente que eles queriam que vencesse não venceu.

 

Cleiton chegou na cena, assistindo a família reunida.

 

Assim que o programa acabou, Cleiton se aproximou.

 

\- Se o Reinaldo participasse com certeza ganharia esse programa ou viraria o favorito do público. - Sinalizou em libras enquanto falava, para Verônica, que era deficiente auditiva. As crianças o olharam confusas e Cleiton completou, com um sorriso. - O Reinaldo faz Drag.

 

\- Cleiton! - Reinaldo exclamou meio irritado, e as duas crianças se viraram para ele.

 

\- Sério, papi? - Perguntou Heitor

 

“Por que você nunca comentou?” Verônica sinalizou.

 

Reinaldo abriu a boca sem saber o que dizer, olhando de um para o outro. Já fazia tempo que nem pensava sobre o assunto, não era como se fosse andar montado pela casa depois da chegada das crianças. Temia que elas achassem ridículo e se sentissem envergonhadas de ter um pai assim. Já fora difícil o suficiente toda a adaptação, já que os gêmeos haviam sido rejeitados antes e tinham algumas poucas (mas boas) lembranças dos falecidos pais biológicos que não queriam esquecer. 

 

Nem sabia como colocar alguma dessas coisas para fora, mas Cleiton se adiantou, se sentando na poltrona ao lado e tocando no ombro de Verônica para chamar a atenção dos gêmeos.

 

\- Ele fica guardando isso pra ele. Ele é ótimo, mas tem vergonha.

 

\- Cleiton, o que deu em você? Falar sobre isso para as crianças---

 

Verônica segurou os braços de Reinaldo, impedindo que ele terminasse de sinalizar. Ela o olhava séria, de um jeito maduro que era único dela.

 

“Papi, para com isso. Se você gosta disso, deveria expressar. Não precisa ter vergonha, principalmente da gente.”

 

Reinaldo piscou, meio chocado em estar praticamente levando uma bronca da filha. Mas ela era assim e se permitiu sorrir, orgulhoso do jeito sensato dela.

 

\- Obrigado, Vevê. Eu não tenho vergonha de vocês. Eu achava que vocês que iriam ter vergonha de mim.

 

\- Eu sempre tentei estimular ele a mostrar isso por aí. Talvez vocês consigam. - Completou Cleiton.

 

\- Eu quero ver, papi. - Heitor completou. - Mesmo achando que você esteja meio velho pra isso.

 

Verônica deu um tapa no braço do irmão.

 

Reinaldo olhou a sua família e viu que só tinha uma resposta possível para isso.

 

\- Tá bom. Eu mostro

 

V.

 

Dois anos depois, Reinaldo estava no camarim, Verônica sentada a sua frente, dando uns últimos retoques na maquiagem do pai.

 

Reinaldo abriu os olhos.

 

“Tá perfeito, papi.” Verônica sinalizou com um sorriso. “Vai fazer um grande show.”

 

“Obrigado,  _ mi reinita _ .” Fez uma carícia no rosto da filha.

 

“Eu tenho que ir, papi.” Ela avisou. “Até mais. Boa sorte.”

 

“Até.”

 

Verônica saiu do camarim e Reinaldo respirou fundo. Chegara o seu grande momento.

 

***

 

O evento acontecia num teatro. Reinaldo tinha finalmente aceitado se apresentar publicamente e com todos os contatos que fizera através de Cleiton, foi abraçado facilmente pelo coletivo das Drags. Acabou conseguindo fazer algumas aparições e hoje seria sua primeira apresentação realmente importante. Era um show com várias outras artistas e seu número seria um solo de dança. Algo que misturava dança flamenca, com outras danças latinas e clássicas, com um toque de teatralidade.

 

Usava um vestido vermelho enorme, típico de flamenco, cheio de babados nas pontas que lembravam uma rosa. Não gostava de usar peruca então apenas penteava o cabelo de modo que seus cachos repousassem de maneira controlada na cabeça. Uma rosa nos cabelos terminava o look.

 

Se sentia nervoso. O lugar era grande e sabia que estava cheio, além de estar se apresentando junto com Drags de muito prestígio. Ademais, era a primeira vez que os filhos o assistiriam oficialmente, já que das outras vezes se apresentara em locais adultos que não achara adequado aos filhos de quatorze anos.

 

Respirou fundo, aguardando na coxia a deixa para que entrasse, retorcendo os dedos de nervoso.

 

E todo o nervosismo se dissolveu assim que pisou com os saltos no palco.

  
  


***

 

O show foi um sucesso. E ele, até então um desconhecido, foi abordado por muitas pessoas, na saída do teatro, quando todos foram cumpimentar a platéia.

 

Todos falaravam no nome Carmina e Reinaldo nunca pensou que ia se sentir tão feliz, sendo congratulado por desconhecidos que o abraçavam e tiravam fotos.

 

Claro que finalmente ver seus filhos foi muito mais gratificante.

 

Abriu os braços, recebendo primeiro Verônica para um abraço. Assim que a soltou, ela sinalizou:

 

“Eu sabia que seria um sucesso.”

 

Heitor o abraçou bem apertado e mesmo quando Reinaldo o soltou, para falar com outras pessoas que aguardavam para falar com ele, Heitor simplesmente não lhe largou completamente, aproveitando a baixa estatura e sua carinha ainda de criança para ficar abraçado em sua cintura, quase que tentando monopolizá-lo.

 

\- Desculpa, ele não costuma ser assim… - Se desculpava com as pessoas. Se virou para Heitor. -  _ Mi hijo _ , o que está fazendo?

 

\- É que tá todo mundo em cima de você, papi.

 

Antes que pudesse computar o ataque de ciúmes de Heitor, Cleiton se aproximou, com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Ele tava todo lindo, na verdade, vestido de gala para o evento.

 

\- Aqui - Estendeu um buquê de flores para ele. - Rosas para Carmina, margaridas para Reinaldo.

 

Reinaldo aceitou emocionado, sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas. Veronica chamou sua atenção para sinalizar “Não chora, lembra da maquiagem.”

 

Deu um selinho no esposo e uma das suas colega Drags se aproximou.

 

\- Ai, sua família é muito linda!

 

Reinaldo sorriu, orgulhoso. Sabia que se estava ali, era graças a eles. Nem tinha palavras para expressar o quanto era grato por isso, o quanto era feliz por ter construído tudo aquilo.

 

\- São sim. Eu devo tudo a eles.

**Author's Note:**

> AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS PARTE 2: Elle por batizar a Drag do Reinaldo e por parir Heitor e Verônica junto comigo <3
> 
> LETRA DA MÚSICA (incluindo as partes não citadas em texto) traduzida por mim, perdão qualquer coisa:
> 
> I'd like to be the kind of dream you'd never share / Eu gostaria de cer o tipo de sonho que você jamais compartilharia  
> To be your boss and to be your maid / Ser sua chefe e ser sua criada  
> Your shaving cream / Seu creme de babear  
> Your razor blade / Sua lamina (gilete)  
> The buttons off your shirt, your favorite underwear / Os botões da sua blusa, sua cueca favorita  
> I'd like to be the only thing on Earth that makes you cry / Eu gostaria de ser a única coisa na Terra que te faz chorar  
> The only thing that makes you happy / A única coisa que te faz feliz  
> Soon you will see / Logo você verá  
> That no one else but me can take you this high / Que ninguém mais além de mim pode te levar tão alto  
> And soon you'll make your last name mine / E logo você fará do seu sobrenome o meu  
> Hey you, I'm makin' an offer that no one could ever refuse / Ei, você, estou te fazendo uma oferta que ninguém poderia recusar  
> Don't play the adamant / Não banque o inflexível  
> Don't be so arrogant / Não seja tão arrogante  
> Can't you see I've fallen for you? / Não consegue ver que eu me apaixonei por você?  
> Let me in, let me be your muse tonight / Deixe-me entrar, deixe-me ser sua musa hoje a noite
> 
> I'd like to the first white hair upon your head / Eu gostaria de ser o primeiro fio de cabelo branco na sua cabeça  
> To be your cherry pie, your daily bread / Ser sua torta de cereja, seu pão de cada dia  
> I'll cook for free / Eu vou cozinhar de graça  
> I'll make your bed / Eu vou fazer sua cama  
> If I can know the things you thought and never said / Se eu puder saber as coisas que você pensou e nunca falou  
> I'd like to be the owner of the zipper on your jeans / Eu gostaria de ser a dona do zipper do seu jeans  
> And that thing that makes you happy / E aquela coisa que te faz feliz  
> I'd like to be the beginning, the end and the in-between / Eu gostaria de ser o incio, o fim e o meio  
> And be your slave and be your queen / E ser sua escrava e ser sua rainha


End file.
